Frosted Phantom
by Daniella Phantom fenton
Summary: What happens when the man on the moon chooses a new Guardian and that guardian just happens to be none other than Danny Phantom himself, but maybe kidnapping him and dragging him away from his family wasn't the best way to go about it.
1. Chapter 1

_Frosted Phantom_

Danny wasn't exactly having what one would call a 'good day'. He had been woken up six times in the middle of the night due to ghost (four of those involving a certain ghost partial two boxes) and his mum had thought it would be a good morning to make breakfast for the family, resulting in him being attacked by a coffee mug and cheese omlet. School had been a complete and utter fail. Three test in one day, all Danny was certain of was that if things didn't start getting better, it would ruin his life ( er, half-life).

Add to that missing lunch for yet another ghost attack, the strange cold front that was causing his ghost powers to go haywire, and the fact that Dash had been out in a bad mood, and it was bluntly obvious as to why Danny wasn't having a good day.

The hybrid sighed, feeling only a little bit of relief from the flight he was on, before he began to dread the over whelming mound of homework he had waiting for him at home.

Three ghosts in the thermos later, Danny still wasn't sure why his ghost sense was acting up. The colder it got, the thicker the breaths seem to come out in, and the more he actually started to feel the chill of the wind, even despite his ghost core. Danny scrunched up his nose, clicking the thermos into his belt and slowly lowering his feet to the ground.

The weather had originally called for clear skies and a low of 59 degrees Fahrenheit . Lance Thunder was wrong, though that wasn't a surprise. There was a dark overcast and Danny was waiting for the snow to fall.

Danny sighed, half chocking on another ghost sense, this one with miniature ice crystals. Why wouldn't it stop? He had gotten most of the ghosts, hadn't he? Sam and Tucker were coming up negative from their positions….

"Whoa, neat trick, what kind of spirit are you?"

Danny spun around to where the voice came from, only to find him self looking face to face with, well, himself, or at least someone who looked almost identical to himself. He shared Danny's snow white hair and pale skin and general facial and body structure and he looked to be only a few years older than him, but that is where their differences began, the figures eyes where an icy blue while Danny was in the usual black and White Hazmat jumpsuit with his DP logo on the front, the figure was wearing a blue hoodie with what looked like ice crystals on it and the hood down, his pants, well, they frankly looked like they were just pieces of cloth wrapped around his leg's and no shoes on revealing sickly pale with a hint of purple feet. He carried a twisted wooden staff that seemed to be forge together in the middle with ice.

It wasn't until the figure blinked with a goofy grin on his face that Danny realised he had been staring.

"Who, who are you?" Danny stuttered while taking a step back from the boy.

"The Guardians of Child Hood." Replied a rough, heavily Russian accented voice behind him.

Danny turned to see a huge man holding a bag which he brought down on top of him. Danny struggled to get out, but was quickly thrown around as if going through some form of portal…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

To say Jack was bored would be an understatement.

It had been ten years since they had defeated Pitch and frankly, nothing exciting had happened since. The only highlights were playing with Jamie and his friends and pranking Bunny.

At the moment Jack was flying somewhere over Canada, when he saw the guardians way of calling a group meeting, the Aurora Borealis.

'I wonder what's happened now' thought Jack. A meeting was only called when something important happens or an emergency and jack was interested in what it could be. "To the North Pole it is!" he mumbled as the wind swept him away to the north pole.

"What's happened?" Jack inquired as he landed lightly beside North. "Manny is about to choose a new guardian." He replied excitedly. Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, North and Frost all looked up at the hole in the roof that was allowing the moons light to shine on their faces.

That same light then travelled across the room onto a section of patterned floor. Once it covered the pattern, a translucent green crystal started to grow out of the floor. " A spring spirit maybe?" Said Bunny as the crystal started to form a figure. it grew into a teenager that had messy hair and a Hazmat suit on. Because of it being made out of could not see any colours.

"It looks like Jack with a jumpsuit on." says Bunny while the others stare at the crystal.

Suddenly a name appears above the crystal;

Danny Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So whose this Danny Phantom then, the spirit of Halloween?" said Bunnymund.

"No, He is a naughty child who is always on the naughty list for starting fights, skipping school and lying to his parents, friends and pretty much everyone else." North replied.

"So you know where he lives then North?" Jack inquires.

"Yes and I also think that we should go and talk to him, Manny wouldn't have chosen him to be a guardian if he wasn't special."

"And by talk you mean stuff him in a sack, push him through a portal and then interrogate him I assume?"

"Is there really any other way?"

linebreak

North was right, every body loves the sleigh, especially Jack.

Is there any better way to travel halfway across the globe at 121 miles per hour in the open wind?

Speeding along the sleigh finally stopped at a small town called Amity Park. The streets were crowded with people gathered all looking up to the sky in front of the school, Casper High.

A young man in a black and white jumpsuit and with white hair was floating in a defensive position while he faced off a ghostly figure in blue overalls and a beanie who had glowing blue skin. even from the guardians far away view they could tell that the two were fighting and that the youth was winning. Quickly the boy pulled out what looked like a thermos and sucked the 'ghost', who had yelled "beware the box ghost!" enough times for the guardians to guess at what he was, into the thermos, closing it and flying away, his legs nothing more than a wisp of white haze.

"let''s follow him, he's obviously the one Mannie chose and then we can 'talk' to him."


	4. Chapter 4

Frosted Phantom

Chapter 4

_Back to the present_

Danny felt like he was being turned inside out, it was a similar sensation he got to every time he went into the ghost zone. it quickly stopped so danny figured it must have been a portal he had been thrown into. Danny quickly phased through the bag and took in his surroundings he was standing in a huge room full of toys that were being built by…. was that yetis?

"welcome to my workshop, i am north but you will know me as santa." the russian man from before said. "Santa, he's not real and even if he was i would hate him!" Danny screamed back.

"whoa there brumby, we not gonna bite" a huge rabbit told danny

"Ohh can i please see your teeth?" a weird bird lady said

a man made of sand made a question mark above his head

"you feeling all right kid? you look kinda faint?" the white haired boy said

Danny had had enough of this day, the box ghost, his weird ghost sense and now this so his body did the only thing it could do.

He fainted.

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! i haven't had time to update and I'm focusing more on my other story "five frights with a phantom" and I'm about to post a story called "Bat Brothers" which both are much better than this so please check them out.**


End file.
